Frozen Mai
by blank canvas of me
Summary: After watching the animated movie Frozen, Mai becomes obsessed with it. To make matters worse, she won't stop dropping in references. And reenacting. Most importantly, now Naru has to deal with an assistant who won't stop singing...terribly off-key. What's a narcissist to do? One-shot.


**Frozen Mai: **

**(Mai/Naru)**

**Warning: Filled with Frozen references**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt or Frozen. **

* * *

Bou-san decided to take Mai to go see the animated movie _Frozen_.

While they watched, Mai's eyes remained permanently interlocked with the screen, wide and unchanging. He smiled at Mai's ramblings afterward about the relationship between Elsa and Anna, how Hans was disgraceful, and thinking that it was cute that the petite brunette had been so taken by the childish movie. Even the monk himself had to admit that it had been a decent movie, especially coming from Disney.

Afterwards, he drove Mai back to her apartment and dropped her off, the girl's eyes still shining brightly from the positive effect that the movie had on her.

Unbeknownst to Bou-san, he had just created a monster.

* * *

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" Mai burst excitedly. Her boss stared at her blankly, taking the cup of Earl-Grey that Mai had just set down on his desk and bringing it to his lips. From the corner of his eye, he caught Ayako shaking her head wildly, and that loud-mouthed monk raking his hand across his neck. Noll rolled his eyes at their jittery antics. It looked as if the very world itself was going to explode the second he opened his mouth. They probably forgot to take their meds. Mai was still staring at him imploringly, refusing to leave, so the teen dressed completely in black sighed in dejection. He often found it difficult to refuse his bubbly assistant.

"It appears that all you say is mentally deranged, whether you get my permission or not."

Mai pouted, her puppy-dog eyes vanishing and contorting into child-like disappointment. "Naru! You're supposed to say the next line."

Noll's eyebrows furrowed. "What line?"

Mai gasped, gaping at him like he was an animal at the zoo. She pulled her hands up to her cheeks, her eyes widening in a look of absolute horror. "You mean you've never seen the movie Frozen? Yasu was right! You do live under a rock! A really, _really_ big rock!"

His frown deepened and he took another small drink of his tea before setting it back down on the coaster. "Mai, unlike you, I work for a living. I don't have time to go see a silly movie."

Mai scowled, rolling back and forth on the heels of her feet. She gestured to the tea, her fist clenching into an act of frustration. He could practically see steam rising from her ears. "What do you call that? I work too! And Frozen is _not_ silly! It is the most essential thing you need in life, second to oxygen!"

"I highly doubt that," Naru replied, his expression unbothered. "And I call this bad tea, not work."

Mai's voice grew dangerously quiet. "The next line is 'I love crazy.' Say it."

"I won't."

"Say. The. Line."

The room grew tense with fierce energy. Even Lin stopped typing to see what all the commotion was. Ayako and Takigawa were still mouthing 'nos' his way, and 'don't do its.'

Naru rolled his eyes, clenching and unclenching his jaw to control his vexation. "Mai, if I say those three words, will you stop pestering me?"

The girl nodded eagerly, her eyes shining with excitement and silent pleas.

"Fine; I love crazy. Now, leave my office-"

"ALL MY LIFE HAS BEEN A SERIES OF DOORS IN MY FACE, THEN SUDDENLY I BUMP INTO YOOOOOOOOOUUU!"

Noll was sure that he had received a broken ear-drum after Mai's (really terrible and really loud) singing.

* * *

"Naru."

There was a poke to his face. He stiffened, pulling one eye begrudgingly open. Mai stood there, pink pajamas, messy brown hair and all. He took a quick look at her expression. She didn't seem to be upset or even angry. He cast a look towards the digital clock. It was four in the morning. A small, light stream of light had slipped through his window, announcing that it was morning. The boy sat up, glowering at his assistant as she flopped down on his bed beside him. Could she be possessed? That would certainly explain her odd behavior. Mai looked up at him expectantly as he propped himself upward further, using his shoulders.

"Mai. Is there a particular reason why you chose to come into our bedroom at four in the morning?"

Mai glanced at the sleeping form of Lin, who began to mumble in his sleep. "No. Not really."

Naru's glare hardened. "Then get out."

"But, Naru!" The girl whined, holding her hand over her head dramatically when she leaned further into the mattress. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake!"

Naru looked at her.

Then he proceeded to shove her off the bed.

"Ow! Naru! What the heck was that for? Wait- you did it! You did what Elsa does in _Frozen_!"

Lin shot up in a flash, the light sleeper that he was. He clicked on the light beside him, taking in Oliver's health state. "Noll, are you okay? What's going on? Are you..."

His eyes locked in on Mai, who was slumped on the floor, grinning and wincing as she rubbed her sore head.

"Don't ask," Naru stated, before tugging his blanket around him and shutting his eyes.

The sorcerer cast a meaningful look to the two teenagers. "I don't even want to know."

* * *

"NARRUUUU!"

The narcissistic boy seethed. Mai was stupid on her best days, and an annoying idiot on her worst ones. But this Frozen obsession she had acquired was starting to grate on Noll's nerves, spreading to the other co-workers. Even John Brown was beginning to cringe every time Mai broke out into a new song verse. Yasu had started _crying_ when she sang _Let it Go_ for the fifth time. Throughout the past few weeks, Oliver had managed to memorize every verse in _For The First Time in Forever_. After discussing terms with Ayako and Takigawa, all of them (including Lin and excluding Mai) had decided that the girl's infatuation with the Disney movie was interfering with work. Although, in all honesty, the only reason being was that it was extremely irritating. Mai's horrifying singing voice and inability to hit proper notes didn't help much either. Something had to be done about Mai's obsession with Frozen. Usually everyone fed off her bright personality, but after hearing _Fixer Upper_ ten times in a row, as if stuck on repeat, all of them wanted to rip their own hair out. Mai bounced into his office, carrying his daily dose of tea.

"Hey, Naru." She leaned in close to him, smiling. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

He looked up from his book. "As you can see by looking outside, idiot, there is no snow. It's not even winter. Even a toddler could figure that out."

Mai pouted, crossing her arms. "You, sir, are a kill-joy."

He picked up his tea. "I'd rather be a kill-joy than a stupid person."

Mai's cheeks turned red, but she composed herself quickly, much to Naru's surprise.

"Oh, Naru," she spoke through a devious grin. "If only there was someone that loved you."

* * *

Tears leaked in the corners of Mai's eyes. "You don't care about what happens, do you? That ghost is looking for her baby! If we exorcise her, she'll never feel happy!"

Naru let out an exasperated sigh, trying not to let his assistant's words get to him. "While that may be partially true, there is nothing more that we can do here."

A sob escaped through her lips as her hand balled into a tight, painful-looking fist, the skin around her knuckles turning a shade of white. "What about a shiki of Yukki's baby? You and Lin made them last time!"

Another grimace at her words. Naru ran a hand through his raven-colored hair, his cobalt-colored eyes looking drained and defeated. Her eyes widened in surprise- that tired look on her boss' face was something that she had never caught glimpse of before. "Mai, we need the name of the baby to make the shiki. If not, then it's nothing more than a piece of useless wood."

She stuttered, "T-there must be something we can do!"

"If there was, do you think that I would still be standing here discussing this with you?"

"But-"

"Mai." His words were cold and cutting. "Yukki's spirit has become dangerous. She's already killed someone. It's time to end this."

"Yeah, but-"

"No more, Mai. It's time for you to _let it go_."

Her crestfallen expression morphed into blankness. Her tears stopped the moment 'let it go' fell through Noll's lips. Her tearful face disappeared and in its wake was a large, mischievous smile.

He inwardly cursed, recalling how he ended the sentence.

"Mai, don't you even dare-"

It was her turn to cut him off. "LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE! NO RULES FOR ME! I'M FREE! LET IT GO! LET IT GO! I AM THE ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKY. LET IT GO, LET IT GO, YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY! HERE I STAND AND HERE I'LL STAY! LET THE STORM RAGE ON! THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ANYWAYYYYYYYYY!"

Covering his ears, he walked away and slammed the door behind him. If she was going to sing, she could at least sing in key.

* * *

"Mai, tea."

"Mai. Tea. _Now_."

"TEA, MAI!"

The door fell open as his chipper assistant walked in. "Okay, sheesh. Sorry. I was in the middle of a conversation, you know."

Noll scoffed. "I pay you to work, not to socialize."

"Well, here's your tea," she snapped heatedly, nearly slamming it down on the table beside him. She looked at him impatiently, her eyebrow twitching slightly up. "Well?"

He took his time picking up the cup. Making Mai angry had and always will be his new favorite hobby. Scratch that- it would be the hobby that amused him the most. After taking a long drink, he read a page in his book before he stared back at the fuming girl. "Mai, I understand I am attractive. However, if this gawking interferes with my work, I'll have no choice but to dock your pay."

A familiar flush spread along the tip of her nose and cheeks. Her eyes narrowed as her mouth twisted into a frown. "You narcissistic bastard! I wasn't staring at you because you're handsome-"

"So you admit it?"

Her eyes turned to slits at that, but she made no move to deny it. "I was staring at you because I was waiting for a thank you."

He smirked, his blue eyes light. "It took forever for you to make me tea, Mai. What makes you think I'll show gratitude for-"

"FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, NARU WILL FINALLY DRINK MY TEA!"

He seethed. _Dammit_. He really should be more careful with this words, but due to the undeniable fact that he hadn't seen _Frozen,_ (and never would) it made it difficult to know the correct things to say and not to say. It appeared that his petite assistant would make connections to the animated move through anything and everything. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to watch it. Then he would know the proper things to say and wouldn't have to be reduced to listening to Mai's bloody-awful singing. He had already attempted to stop her addiction by threatening to dock her pay, but apparently she would choose a fictional plot and characters over money. She seemed to think that there was nothing wrong with that, which drove him even madder. If this kept up, he would be the one needing medication by the end of the week.

Something had to be done. They had all discussed it already, but chose not to make an act on it. As a group, they decided to let Mai's adoration for _Frozen _fade away on its own.

"FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, NARU WILL ACTUALLY GET TO DRINK! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FORVER, NARU WILL FINALLY...uh, Naru? What rhymes with drink?"

* * *

The woman began to sob as she told Naru, Lin, and Mai of the events that had been occurring all around the house. Mai scribbled down some key-notes, Lin typed, while Naru listened and sometimes added in a comment or a question. His hand came up to his chin, and that was the moment of truth. Would he accept the case or not? "We'll take it," he finally stated. "I'll need three rooms. One room filled with four beds or any sleeping arrangements and the other filled with three. One room will need to be our base."

Hyuki nodded, rubbing her swollen eyes and nose.

Mai frowned, her eyes turning sympathetic. How horrible that must be for a mother to go through something that terrifying.

She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and Hyuki smiled weakly up at Mai.

"Hang in there, Joan," Mai consoled.

* * *

"It's gotten out of hand," Naru proclaimed to the others. "She won't stop quoting, reenacting, or singing."

"Her singing is terrible," Bou-san agreed and the others nodded, besides John, who never said one negative thing to anyone.

"So I trust that you'll fix it." The narcissist gaze lingered on the Monk, whose eyes widened.

"Me?" Bou-san pointed to himself in disbelief. Oh, no. He wasn't going to be the one to tell sweet, little jou-chan that she wasn't allowed to like _Frozen_ anymore. He could already see her look of betrayal. Although that truly wasn't what frightened him. Anyone who said anything negative about the movie (disinclining Naru) was instantly put on her personal hit-list. "Why me?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that you were the one that introduced Mai to _Frozen_." He stared at the others incredulously, expecting one to jump to his aid. When he looked at John, the blonde smiled sheepishly and flittered his blue eyes down to the floor. "You guys are kidding me, right? How is it my fault? Any one of you could've taken Mai to the movie! She would still be obsessed! Well, maybe not if Ayako took her. They'd probably need to leave right in the middle since Ayako's too old to have any control over her bladder." Ayako rolled her eyes at Takigawa's weak joke, bringing her purse up and smacking it over his head.

"While that may be true," Naru smirked into his tea. "You were the one who took her. There's really no point in talking about what-ifs, wouldn't you agree?"

The Monk grumbled a response, "Why can't you tell her not to? You're her boss. Don't tell me the great Naru is afraid of his little assistant." Naru didn't respond or conflict to Bou-san's statement, but his chilling glare got icier. "Okay, fine!" Takigawa broke under the pressure. "I'll tell her."

Masako's hand came up to hide her expression. "I would of course tell Mai for you."

"Really?"

"No. I was simply saying that I would tell Mai for you, but it's clear to me that she doesn't care much of my opinion of her anymore."

"Way to get my hopes up," he mumbled. "What about you, John?"

"Eh? Me?"

"Yes, you. Everyone loves you, John. I'm sure Mai wouldn't take it that hard if you were the one to break the news to her."

He laughed nervously. "I would, but I'm going out of town for the next few days..."

"I thought Priests aren't allowed to lie!" he protested indignantly.

"I wouldn't call it a lie...just an exaggeration of the truth?"

Bou-san averted his attention to Yasu. "What about you, kid?"

His glasses glinted. "Er, no thanks."

"Ayako?"

"Don't even try it, Monk."

"Then it's settled," Naru stated. "Takigawa will be the one to tell her."

* * *

He heard Mai's horrendous singing before he saw her. Bou-san stepped through the door, still making his presence unknown to the brunette. She was humming a tone underneath her breath and staring at kettle. The smell of tea was wafted in the kitchen as the girl prepared her boss' oh-so treasured tea.

"Mai's are better than Naru's, Kettle, don't you think that's true?"

Before Bou-san could ask her what she was doing, she had picked up the kettle by the handle of it, and made her voice really squeaky to reply, "Yes Naru's will beat you and hurt you and cheat you! Everyone of them is bad, except you."

"But Mai's smell better than Naru's. Kettle, don't you think I'm right?"

"That's once again true, for all except you-"

"-You got me, let's call it a night."

Bou-san took a step and Mai looked up, beaming happily as she saw him. "Oh, hey! We were just talking about you. All good things, all good things."

"Weren't you just talking about Naru?"

She blushed. "Ah, technicalities." When it began to whistle, she poured the Earl-Grey from the kettle. "What's up?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Listen, Mai, we gotta talk."

She titled the kettle back, resting it on the stove-top and turning the heat off. When she was finished, she turned back to face him, eyebrows pinched together. "What about?"

"Well, er, it's about _Frozen_."

"DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMANNNNNN?"

He sighed as she sung, watching the girl who had come to feel like his sister giggle when she finished. "Sorry, Bou-san. What about _Frozen_?"

"I think- I mean, the others think," he glanced back at the door, where they were all waiting behind to see if he needed any form of protection against Mai's wrath. "That maybe you need to take a break from _Frozen._"

Mai blinked in puzzlement. "A break?"

He slowly slid around the counter, frightened that she would lash out and tackle him. "Yeah. Don't take this the wrong way, but, uh, you've kinda gotten obsessed." He stared at Mai with wide eyes as she began to laugh, startled that she wasn't angry. "I thought you'd be mad?"

"Oh, I already know I'm obsessed with _Frozen_."

"But- I- uh- you see- we- don't- like _Frozen_ that much."

She held up her hand to signal him to stop, the smile never abandoning her lips. "Okay, okay. I get it. I'll try and tone it down a bit."

The Monk grinned. "Thanks for being so cool about this, Mai. I guess that's all I needed to talk to you about."

* * *

During work, Mai would often drop in little comments about _Frozen_, and hum a little tune under her breath, but other than that, everything else stopped. More work began to get done and although Mai broke into a child-like smile every time she recognized a reference, she didn't comment on it.

It seemed things were back to normal.

Or so they all thought.

* * *

"Mai, tea."

"Right away, boss!" she mock-saluted him as she opened his door (without knocking, much to his vexation) and stepped in, placing it cautiously down on the surface next to him.

"And Mai?"

"Hm?"

Suddenly his arms were around her, tightly pulling Mai towards his chest. Mai began to stammer and flush repeatedly. "N-naru, what are you, uh, doing?"

"My name is Naru and I like warm hugs."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not even sorry.**


End file.
